


to my sweet brother

by dledee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very bored Elia who would very much like to have her brother stop criticizing King's Landing and just go visit her and her little baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to my sweet brother

_**T**_ o  _ **P**_ rince  _ **O**_ beryn of  _ **D**_ orne,  
_**P**_ rincess  _ **E**_ lia’s  **most**  charming younger brother

           _ **I**_  must write to you or else I am sure you will worry and that is the last thing I want for my dear brothers. Yes, that means you also ought to reassure Doran! I am sure our sweet brother will pretend he’s not worried but I wish not to occupy his mind any more than I must and Uncle Lewyn will certainly write him a far too worrisome account of the circumstances.   


           _ **Y**_ es, it was complicated and there were moments where I was sure I would not make it, where I could see in the maesters eyes that they held that concern for my life at the back of their minds (I am sure you  _still_  recall how accustomed I am to reading them), but the Gods did not want it so. In the end, me and the little girl who was born are fine and perfectly healthy. The maesters insist that I do not leave the bed just yet and Rhaegar would loath to contest them but I feel so glad not even that could diminish my happiness.  


           _ **O**_ h, she is so beautiful, Oberyn. She loves you already, you know? I have only to mention her Uncle Oberyn for her to smile. My little Rhaenys with dark eyes I am sure she got from our mother. You  _ **must**_  see her! Do promise me you’ll come see her, Oberyn. You should ask Doran if you can bring little Arianne as well so she can get to know her little cousin! I am sure the north airs will do her well, I remember only too well what it was to be her age and wish to travel…  _She_  should. Seeing the world would do her well, I am sure. Rhaegar would also love to see you and I believe Lady Ashara is still without husband, should you require yet a third beautiful lady to draw you to me.

           _ **J**_ ust say you will.  


           _ **I**_  had to take a moment just  _now_  to quiet little Rhaenys. Rhaegar is of the opinion we ought to let her be with the wet-nurse but how can I? How can I leave my little girl away from me for even an hour when they are already keeping me bedridden for the time being? No. So long as I am strong enough, I shall keep her with me and nurse her myself. I am sick of everyone telling me what to do, that is the sickness that ails me the most, not the one that keeps me in bed now and kept me in Sunspear all those years…  


           _ **P**_ lease just say that you’ll come visit, I miss my little brother and I have so much to tell you that would not fit in a letter. So you must come! If you wish to hear all the tales that I have to spin of King’s Landing! It’s wonderful, you know? It’s never going to be Dorne, with it’s queer rules that say Rhaenys is not to inherit if she has a brother, and it wouldn’t dare be as beautiful as the water gardens we grew up in but I grow fonder of it by the day.

           _ **I**_  am sure you also could.

                                                                                                                _ **Y**_ our  _ **E**_ ver  _ **S**_ weet  _ **S**_ ister and her  _ **L**_ ittle  _ **P**_ rincess,  
                                                                                                                               Elia  **&**  Rhaenys Targaryen

  
ps.  _ **D**_ on’t mind Lewyn’s words no matter what he tells you! I. Am. Fine!


End file.
